


Snow Kisses

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, I Think Its Cute, If you can't tell, Kisses, M/M, These are my oc's, bestfriends after the red's and blu's had to team up, they're gay, this needs to get out of my google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: RED Spy thinks it will be funny to kiss his best friend, the BLU Spy.
Relationships: OC/OC, RED Spy/BLU Spy
Kudos: 4





	Snow Kisses

It was a very calm day at the base of the RED's and BLU's, the snowflakes floating down to touch the thick layer of snow that was already on the ground.

Lixian, the BLU Spy, stood on the porch. A cigarette between his lips as he watched the beautiful scenery in front of him with much longing. Having a love hate relationship with your favorite season is certainly a trip. But the small man doesn't mind. He's used to being filled with a sense of sadness while looking at something he loves so much.

He loved the way the snow shimmered against the sunlight, the way your hot breath would vaporize when you let it out, the way everyone's faces were a little bit more rosy.

The cold nipped at Lixian's mask covered nose, but he ignored it. His hands stuffed into his pockets. Deep in thought as his eyes were cast away.

So deep in thought that he did not hear Lucien, the RED Spy, coming out to stand on the porch as well. Sporting his white undershirt, red slacks, and mask. He refrained from speaking for a while after he shuffled to stand beside Lixian. Admiring the snow as well. And occasionally glancing at his friend. Admiring him too, in a sense.

The two spies had grown close once both of the mercenary teams had to combine, to fight the onslaught of endless robots, and came to trust each other mutually.

They were truly an unstoppable force when together, if not already occupied teasing and poking at each other, you couldn't win against the both of them when they came for you.

"It's about time to come back inside, mon ami, I have the soup for dinner prepared." Lucien finally spoke up.

"Mmhm," Lixian first hums in response, before he turned to face his doppelganger. "Very well. Merci de me l'avoir dit."

"Pas de problème," Lucien grins, and meets Lixian's ice blue eyes with his earthy brown gaze, then chuckles. He's  _ always  _ wanted to kiss him. For many reasons, but mostly just to see how he'd react to such an action. So Lucien finally decided, well, why the hell not?

Tucking his gloved hands under the lapels of the other's BLU suit, he tugs Lixian closer to him, nuzzling against his nose for a moment then laying a soft kiss on his lips. Sitting there for a moment to appreciate how soft they were. He pulls away with a huge grin spread across his face.

Smoothing out Lixian's suit before he turns on his heel with a wink, Lucien saunters off of the porch. Leaving the poor,  _ now red _ , Lixian to recover.

"See you inside, petit."

Lixian stands there in shock for a moment. Just staring at the other who is leaving, but once everything processes he quickly slaps his hands over his face, groaning. The skin that was showing from underneath his mask completely flushed red. All he could mumble out was a "fuck you" in French.

Let's just say that it took a while longer for him to compose himself and come to dinner than it should have, but when Lucien smiled at him again as they were all sitting down, Lixian flushed again.

Damn that attractive, brown eyed bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> The French, excuse the Google translate mistakes I'm not fluent.  
> Merci de me l'avoir dit = Thank you for letting me know  
> Pas de problème = Not a problem  
> Petit = Shorty
> 
> These OC's belong to me and my friend! We rp with them in a group takeover on a different platform. And while the RED Spy is with his RED Solider, and they're a very happy couple, it's very funny to see the Spy boys act gay. They have that tension between them every time we use them and it's unbearable. So I finally did this.  
> Don't worry! Lucien is not cheating on his boyfriend, Emmett, because they both kiss on Lixian. Normalize platonic affection.  
> (shhh they're all fuck-buddies)


End file.
